Scripted Romance
by Katie Mae
Summary: Story accompanies ChalkZone: The Second Generation. Rudy helps Penny get rid of an overzealous exboyfriend, and realizes along the way that it isn't wrong to fall in love with your best friend. As seen in chapter 4 of ChalkZone: The Second Generation. RP


Disclaimer: I don't own Rudy Tabootie, Penny Sanchez, Joe Tabootie, Chalk Zone, or Plainville. I do own Mrs. Johansson, the _Plainville High Enterprise_, and Leon Garza.

Note: This story is part of the _Chalk Zone: The Second Generation_ universe. It is the story of how Rudy and Penny first started going out, as mentioned in Chapter 4 of _CZ:TSG_.

Also: We all know that Rudy's first attempt at comic drawing was a disaster due to the "Snips". However, the comics that Rudy does now don't go in the town newspaper; they only go in the school paper, and nobody cares about it enough to draw the characters. But just so the readers know, Pablo is a Hispanic boy that kinda looks a little like Rudy, and Rachel is a Caucasian girl that looks a tad bit like Penny.

"speaking"

_thought_

(AN)

**_Scripted Romance_**

"Hey, Penny," 15-year-old Rudy Tabootie said as he sat down in the cafeteria of Plainville High School. The menu for the day was some kind of indistinguishable meat product, corn, diced peaches, and milk. Rudy looked over at Penny, who had wisely chosen to pack her lunch. His mouth watered as he saw her pull a lidded bowl of spaghetti, a fork, a plastic sandwich bag with garlic bread, and a can of cola out of her backpack and set them on the table.

"Good afternoon, Rudy. How was art class?" Penny asked, oblivious to Rudy's drooling.

"Huh? Oh, it was good. Mrs. Johansson let us have a free draw day, so I was able to finish my strip for the _Enterprise_."

"That's good to hear."

"D'you wanna see it?"

"Sure!" Rudy pulled the large paper out of his backpack and handed it to Penny. She took a quick look at it before groaning.

"Pablo and Rachel meet 'The Smooch?' What are you thinking? What if somebody finds out?"

"Don't worry about it." Rudy lowered his voice. "They're not in Chalk Zone. They're just on some unnamed tropical island."

"I'm not sure, Rudy." Penny glanced over the rest of the strip. She stopped cold at the final frame. It was a picture of Pablo and Rachel kissing passionately underneath a crystal-clear waterfall, surrounded on all sides by tropical flowers and trees. Her eyebrows rose. "Rudy? What is this?" she hissed.

"What?"

"_This!_" Penny pointed to the last frame.

"Oh, that. Well, I'd been getting complaints that the strip was too 'juvenile,' so I wanted to spice things up a bit. It ties in with the story, though. It's just that instead of being in a giant peanut-butter-and-jelly sandwich, they're under a waterfall."

Penny's eyebrows rose even higher. "And _why_ are they wearing bathing suits? Two frames earlier, they're wearing safari clothes!"

"They couldn't well be in khaki and under a waterfall. It'd be too tacky."

Penny's eyebrows were now in danger of disappearing behind her bangs. "_Tacky?_ Is this your word, or the voice of the masses?"

"Umm...a little bit of both." _Besides, it isn't like anything like that will ever happen in real life. Wait, why do I seem disappointed about that?_

"Well, for your information, Rudy Tabootie, a waterfall of that size would produce enough water pressure to kill a person without some type of protection. The speed and size of the river in the background, coupled with the height of the cliff, would produce a waterfall similar in power to Niagara Falls, which generates electricity that is used all along the Eastern Seaboard, into the Midwest, and in Canada."

"Penny, only you would be smart enough to figure that out." _I love it when she gets all brainy...huh? Did I just think that? I thought I'd gotten over my crush a few years ago._

"Rudy, I'm not sure if that was a compliment, but I'll take it as one." _Why in the world would he draw something like that? Unless...unless he wants that to happen. Is it possible that he still likes me?_

Suddenly, the bell rang to dismiss the students eating lunch. Rudy threw away his untouched lunch, while Penny packed her stuff into her backpack.

"I'll see you seventh period, all right?" Rudy asked.

"As always," Penny replied with a smile. Rudy's stomach leaped. _Okay, something is definitely going on here. I just need to figure out what._

Suddenly, Penny hid behind Rudy, cowering slightly. Rudy looked up to see Leon Garza walking down the hallway with some nondescript blonde bimbo hooked on his arm. Leon looked at Rudy as if he was an ant: something of no importance that would be easy to crush. Then Rudy noticed that his eyes had traveled to Penny, and were roving her body hungrily.

Rudy looked at Penny as if he was seeing her for the first time. She certainly had grown, and in all the right places, in his opinion. She had also gotten rid of her large cat-eye glasses, opting for smaller, more sophisticated wire frames or, on occasion, contact lenses. Her auburn-brown hair was longer, and usually up in a ponytail or a messy bun. Penny's face held natural color, making makeup unnecessary. If she did wear makeup, it was just on her eyes or her lips. At the thought of Penny's lips, Rudy blushed; his hormone-driven mind had just produced a _very_ dirty image of her.

"Rudy, you have to help me," Penny pleaded, desperation in her voice. "You have to help me find a way to get Leon off my case. Ever since we broke up, he's been after me. He never did anything while we were actually going out, but now it's almost like he wants what he can't have."

Rudy shook his head to clear the image. "Sure, Penny." _If that scalawag Garza thinks he can have my Penny, he's going to have to think again. To arms! Whoa...I must be in it deep. Since when is she my Penny, anyway?_

Penny threw her arms around Rudy's neck. "Thank you!" _I knew I could count on him. He's such a great friend._

Rudy blushed. "Y-you're welcome." _We haven't been this close since...since the taffy incident in Chalk Zone a few years ago._

Penny looked up into Rudy's green eyes. _He's got the eyes of a dreamer. The kind of eyes that just makes one feel like drifting away to dreamland oneself._ Her brown ones carefully took in every aspect of Rudy's face. _I'm surprised Rudy doesn't do more self-portraits. His face has perfect symmetry, and he's quite handsome._

The two were jerked back into reality by the bell, signaling that they were now late to sixth period. They jumped apart and rushed off in different directions, both trying to get to class before they were too much later.

Later that afternoon, they sat together in the library during seventh period, which was their study hall. Penny normally used the time to work on her homework, or, if she had none, to update her database of Chalk Zone flora and fauna. Rudy, on the other hand, usually worked on his comic strip. Today, however, neither teen was following his or her usual routine. Instead, they were both deep in thought, trying to come up with a way to get Leon Garza to leave Penny alone.

"How about I go out with him, but break up with him before he has a chance to dump me?" Penny offered.

Rudy replied, "No, it needs to be something that will get the point across with as little contact with him on your part as possible." _Penny, if you started going out with him again, even just to break up with him, it would probably shatter my heart. I would never forgive myself if anything happened to you._

"Yeah, I think you're right." _Oh, Rudy, are you worried about me? That is so sweet!_

"I've got it!" Rudy exclaimed. "You'll pretend to date someone else. When Garza is around, you'll have a guy that can make sure that he keeps walking." _A guy like me. No, Penny would never go for it._

"That is an excellent idea, Rudy. But who could I get to do this on such short notice?" _Would you do it? It would make me feel so much better if it could be someone that I know, especially if it could be you. But I have a feeling you would never agree. _

"I don't know. But we'll find someone."

The next Saturday, Rudy and Penny went to the mall to hang out. While they were there, they spotted some of their friends from school. They talked for a few minutes before leaving to walk around some more. Suddenly, Rudy heard Penny's voice in his ear, sending shivers down his spine.

"He's here...Leon is here." _Help me, Rudy! Think of something!_

"Where is he?" _Come on, Rudy, think of something! Wait...I think I've got it!_

"Right in front of us, Rudy. Help!" _Please!_

"Okay, follow my lead," he said quietly. _And please don't hurt me!_

Rudy gently slipped an arm around Penny's waist. He heard a gasp beside him, but was too focused on what he was doing to care. A few moments later, Rudy felt Penny's arm gingerly go around his own waist. Rudy was slightly shocked when Penny rested her head against his shoulder, but he settled into it smoothly. _I could get used to this._

Penny, meanwhile, was thinking something similar. _Why didn't I notice this before now? This feels so nice, much better than what I felt with Leon. I could almost forget that we're trying to make him back off; that this isn't real._

Leon walked up to Rudy and Penny, with a look of fake piousness on his face.

"Penny, I've realized the error of my ways. I'm so sorry that I broke up with you. Could you ever forgive me? Perhaps let me take you out tonight? I'm sure we could have a great time."

Penny replied, "I'm sorry, Leon, but I already have plans with Rudy."

"This artsy-fartsy geek? Penny, you'd choose him over me? _Me_, the quarterback?"

"You're only the quarterback during football season. After that, you're just a C student with big muscles and a bigger ego. So, yes, I'd have to say I would choose Rudy over you. That's why we're going out."

Leon turned away, a look of disgust on his face. "Freak," he muttered under his breath as he began to walk toward another group of students from school.

Penny felt the muscles in Rudy's arms tighten. "Don't do it, Rudy, please." _Not now. Don't ruin this._

"You're right," Rudy said. _As always...and I love it._ "He just made me so mad. You're not a freak, Penny."

"Who said I was?"

"B-but--"

"I make it a point _not_ to listen to garbage," Penny said seriously. Rudy stared at her for a moment, then they both began to giggle uncontrollably. Suddenly, they noticed that they still had their arms around each other. They stepped away from each other quickly, trying to hide the blush that was creeping up their faces.

"Well," Penny said after a moment, "Why don't we get something to eat? I'm starving!"

Rudy replied, "I've got a better idea. Why don't we have a picnic? We can go back to my house, make up some sandwiches, and go to Chalk Zone."

"Okay." _That sounds like fun._

"But we'll need to stop by your house first." _I've got something else planned._

"Why?"

"I don't think you'll want to go swimming in that," Rudy replied, pointing to her jeans and hoodie.

"Swimming?" _He wants to go swimming with me? But...why?_

"Yeah. I found a lake a few days ago. I've already checked; there aren't alligators or anything in it. It's just a plain, ordinary lake." _Let's see...picnic, swimming...all I need to do to make this perfect is ensure that Snap won't bother us._

"Well, will Snap be with us?" _Please say no, please!_

"Nope. I'll make sure of that." _Somehow._

"Oh, okay." _Thank goodness! I'll finally have some time alone with Rudy._

"So how about you go to your house and get your stuff, and I'll go to my house and get _my_ stuff, and then you can come over and we can pack the picnic basket?"

"That sounds like an excellent idea."

"All right, then let's go!"

An hour later, Rudy and Penny were sitting beside a calm, clear lake in the middle of Chalk Zone, talking, laughing and eating sandwiches.

"Rudy, thanks again for earlier," Penny said.

"Like I said, it was no big deal. I just don't want to see you get hurt, Penny. I don't think I would be able to live with myself if you got hurt, and I hadn't done anything to stop it. But actually, I'm not sure if you would _need_ protecting. You told him off perfectly."

"Rudy…" Penny said quietly.

"Yeah?"

Penny gave Rudy a quick peck on the cheek.

"What was that for?" he asked.

"It seemed like a good way to thank you. And to get you to shut up."

"Do you know what would be a better way?"

"What?"

"Going swimming with me." Rudy pulled off his T-shirt, stood, and ran toward the water. Penny laughed, then stood and took off her jeans and sweatshirt, revealing a blue tankini embroidered with hibiscus flowers. She walked toward the lake and called, "Rudy! You're going to get a cramp!"

"Too late!" he called back as he sank under the water. Penny simply stood at the water's edge for a few moments, waiting for him to resurface. When he didn't come up for air after more than a minute, Penny started to get worried. Just when she was about to jump in and look for him, she noticed a snorkel sticking out of the water. With a chuckle, Penny jumped into the water, landing on top of Rudy. He stood and ended up carrying her on his shoulders.

"Hey!" Rudy said, looking up at Penny's smirking face. _I like this…_

"That's what you get for scaring me," she replied. Suddenly, she leaned back, causing both of them to fall into the water. When they surfaced, they started an intense splashing fight that left them exhausted. They climbed up onto the grass around the lake and lay there for a few minutes, drying off in the chalk sun.

When Rudy had the strength, he looked over at Penny to see how she was faring. As soon as he saw her, his jaw dropped. He looked over every inch of her body, drinking her in and storing the sight in his mind. _Beautiful…_

Penny, sensing that she was bring watched, opened one eye to find Rudy staring at her with wide eyes. "What's wrong, Rudy?"

Rudy snapped out of his reverie. "Huh? Oh, nothing. I just…I never realized how unbelievably amazing you are, Penny."

Penny blushed. "Why, thank you, Rudy. You're too kind." _Is it possible? Does he still like me?_

Rudy sat up, running his fingers through his wet hair. _Come on, dude, just tell her! She won't laugh; she's our best friend._

"Is something wrong, Rudy?" Penny asked, sitting up herself. _Please tell me what's wrong._

"No, but I need to ask you something." _All right, it's now or never._

"Go ahead."

"Okay. You remember my comic? Well…I was wondering…I need to know how it feels to be kissed by someone I like, so that when I do the next issue, I can make sure that I write it accurately." _Stupid excuse. Why didn't I just tell her I want to kiss her?_

"Well, if it's for your comic…" Penny leaned forward and gently kissed Rudy on the lips. The sensation was electric; Penny was positive her hair was standing on end. _That was…wow…_

"Well…that was…incredible," Rudy managed to stutter. _Absolutely…without a doubt…_

"Yeah," Penny agreed. She looked into Rudy's eyes and noticed something in them; she could see and feel an intense longing coming from him. _He really does like me... _"Rudy, did Rachel kiss Pablo, or did he kiss her?"

"He kissed her."

"Well then, you may want to try it, just to make sure you have an accurate memory of events."

Rudy didn't need any more prodding. He immediately pulled Penny closer, placing a slow, burning kiss on her lips. The kiss quickly grew into a full-on make out session, their bodies pressing against each other in an almost erotic fashion. When they were finished, both were floating on Cloud Nine, and they were too out of breath to speak for a few minutes.

When Rudy finally caught his breath, he said, "Yeah, I think I have enough material to work with now."

Penny playfully smacked him on the head. "Way to ruin the moment, Rudy."

Rudy returned with another kiss, this one breathy and delicate. "Better?" he whispered, somehow afraid it was all a dream that would shatter into reality at the slightest movement. He lovingly brushed his thumb against the soft skin of her cheek, savoring the feel of it against his hand.

"Much," Penny replied, whispering as well. A moment later, she stood and walked toward the picnic basket, slipping on her jeans and sweatshirt. "We might want to get back soon. It's late," she added, looking at her watch. Rudy nodded and walked toward her, picking up his shirt along the way. Before he put it on, he gave Penny another kiss, wrapping one arm around her waist and sliding the other hand through her hair. Her fingers danced along his well-toned abs and chest, causing him to shudder with pleasure. When they had broken apart and Rudy had slipped his shirt on, he picked up the blanket and folded it, placing it into the empty picnic basket. He picked up the basket with one hand and placed his free arm around Penny's shoulders. They slowly walked toward the portal, enjoying each other's company.

"Well, here's to a perfect first date," Rudy said as they clambered through the portal and into Rudy's bedroom. "Perhaps the first of many?" he added in a hopeful, questioning tone.

Penny turned toward him with a broad smile. " Of course. But don't expect to make all of our dates in Chalk Zone. I would like to go to a restaurant where we don't have to provide our own food, or be subjected to eating chalk food."

Rudy laughed. "Don't worry about that. I know how to treat a lady. It's only been forced into my head my entire life by my mother."

"Good." Penny gave Rudy a quick hug and a long kiss. "I'll talk to you later?"

"How about I come visit you tonight? Say, 8:30? We can watch a movie." _But if all goes well, we'll be too busy to watch…whoa, down Rudy. You just started going out. You've practically got a lifetime._

"It's a date," Penny replied with a smile and a wink. She walked downstairs and past Mr. Tabootie, who was reading the paper.

"Oh, hello, Penny. I didn't know you were here," Joe said.

"Yes. I came over earlier. Rudy and I had a, uh, school project to work on." _Yeah, school project. That's a good excuse._

"Oh, I see. Why are your clothes all dusty?"

Penny looked down and saw that some of the chalk dust had rubbed onto her clothes. "That's because I was writing out an algorithm on Rudy's chalkboard, and the chalk dust went everywhere. Well, good-bye, Mr. Tabootie."

"Good-bye, Penny." Penny walked out of the house as Joe returned to the newspaper. "Such a nice, sweet girl. I think she would make a good girlfriend for Rudy. Speaking of which, I still need to have 'the talk' with him. Ah, well. I'll wait until after dinner."

_Meanwhile..._

"Hey, Rudy?" Snap called from inside a tiny cage suspended over a crocodile pit. The rope holding the cage had been slowly fraying, and was down to the last few fibers. "Rudy, buddy, can ya give me a little help here? Rudy? Where are ya? RUUUUUUUUUUUU-DYYYYYYYYYYYYYYYY!!!!!"

**_FIN_******

Well, what did you think? Let me know in a review! Remember, you don't have to be a member to leave a review, so there's no reason not to! Especially if you're a fan of _Chalk Zone: the Second Generation_!!!!!


End file.
